Shedo Dark
Shedo Dark is the main antagonist of the ''Darkness and Light'' series. He is the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Dark Empire, the husband of Ulmia, and the father of both Yami and Kurai, Younger relative of Chifu Dark, both descendant and Vessel of the Dark Emperor. He was originally the third in command of the First Keyblade Order and former apprentice to its leader Xehart Light, however fell into Darkness and destroyed the Order he once served. Appearance As a member of the Judial Order, the Keyblade Order of Light, Shedo wore an outfit almost identical to the one worn by Master Xehanort. However after turning to Darkness, he began to wear vestments comparable to a distinguished holy man or royalty, but while secretly invested in the happenings of Radiant Garden he took to wearing a Black Cloak to hide his identity. He wears a warped version of the Dark Emperor's Keyblade Armour, during his possession. He is tall, fit, of noble features and has fair skin. He has blood red hair, initially short but he allowed it to grow long. His hair has grown to the extent that it usually falls across his upper back and down over the shoulders at the sides, it becomes wild and thick, it is longer on his left enough to cover his eye on his left side and is braided on that side too. His hair turns a purple-violet while possessed by the Dark Emperor. His eyes were originally a Dark Blue, but following making a deal with the Dark Emperor and using the power of Darkness, it darkened to an amethyst purple colour. His eyes glow a molten purple colour, with a red ring around the pupil, while possessed by the Dark Emperor. Personality Shedo is prideful and somewhat arrogant in his deeds. Despite this he always takes the time to plan ahead and does everything he can to make sure nothing interferes with his master plan. He is even more manipulative than Ulmia and uses this to his advantage time and time again. Despite this, he is shown to truly care for his family, and goes to great lengths to protect both Ulmia and Yami, and at one point halts his plans to ensure the safety of his son. Benevolent Ruler As the Leader of the Dark Empire, standing among his people, Shedo is a beloved and benevolent leader that in turn loves and cares for all those willingly under his care. He treats even those that choose willingly to convert to Darkness, after their world is taken, as no different from those born and raised on such worlds from the start. Ulmia Dark describes his method of ruling and his love for his people, as absolutely perfect, and the worlds in Darkness under his rule could only be for the better. Due to losing a son, Shedo loved and encouraged the next generation of his subjects to enjoy happiness, he was firm in the belief that the next generation should try their hardest and rise to the occasion whenever possible. Divine Conqueror Having sought out power to successfully rebel and destroy the Keyblade Order of Light, Shedo had willingly become the vessel of the Dark Emperor, to gain the power of the Emperor as his ancestors did many times before him. In the decades after unifying with the Emperor, Shedo's arrogance and ambitions spiked. With a great power boost from the Emperor, Shedo turned to expanding his knowledge, of the Emperor and the mythical Keyblade War. He settled on the world of Hubris, where he discovered the Infinite Engine, an abandoned world and a forgotten powerful device that were both left behind by the original incarnation of the Empire. Shedo eventually sets out in his arrogance to upset the balance, his goal is to use the Infinite Engine to forcefully awaken the slumbering Emperor, and instigate an early Keyblade War. To do this, he performs a massive tyrannical expansion of his Empire, all to seek victory over the Light and the power of a God. Story Birth of a Tyrant Ending Twilight Darkness and Light Reigning Shadows Sins of the Father Throughout Sins of the Father, Yami has apparently become possessed by Shedo and although he fights his father's attempts to take control, he has times in which he blacks out causing him to remain distant from those he cares about and always on the move. In many of the fights with Shedo within his heart, Yami is confused by many of the comments that the Emperor says: i.e. "this transition is only difficult, because you are a True Vessel", one of many conversations that Yami seems to be unable to understand effectively. Eventually however, Ulmia enhances Shedo's Nobody that would potentially free both Shedo and Yami from their shared torture and complete Shedo's long stated plan, despite Yami's resistance Shedo manages to transfer his heart into the Special Nobody's body and Shedo is reborn. Revealing that he now has the Fallen Deity and the power to put his plans into action, he uses the forbidden spell known as Ultima, crushing Yami under a non-elemental spell invoking both Light and Darkness before leaving. Fate during Sins of the Father It was eventually realized that Shedo had been possessed by the God of all Darkness: the Dark Emperor. The version of "Shedo" that took control of Yami and fought him countless times within his heart was in fact a doppelgänger forged from the Dark Emperor, as he had when he possessed Shedo and then Yami, when Shedo failed to transfer his heart over into Yami. However after this it became revealed that Shedo had a "special" Nobody, Xedhos, therefore his consciousness survived the loss of his heart. But while his consciousness survived and lived on his his Nobody, his heart resided within the Dark Emperor's darkness. To be reborn, the Dark Emperor had to be convinced to abandon Yami's body, and return to Shedo's Nobody. Final Fate During the final Battle, Shedo loses control of his body as the Dark Emperor takes full possession, and battles against the gathered armies of Light. Although the Dark Emperor almost literally tears apart the forces of Light, he is defeated and exorcised. But in the process, Shedo loses his heart forever. He is forever trapped in his Special Nobody form, where his heart once was, is only boundless Darkness. Equipment *'Ends of the Earth' - Shedo's Original Keyblade, gained an an unknown point before his apprenticeship to Xehart. *'Darkness Fang' - Shedo's Dark Keyblade. At an unknown point under his apprenticeship of Xehart, Shedo became aware of his true lineage, and sought out a way to obtain his true Keyblade. During his battle with Xehart, Shedo infused Ends of the Earth with his Darkness, warping it into temporarily into a Dark Keyblade that was reforged by the Emperor aspirant. *'Fallen Deity' - Powers and Abilities Powers *'Near Supreme Mastery in the Powers of Darkness' - Shedo, as the willing Vessel of the Dark Emperor, has almost endless power in Darkness second to the reformed deity. *'Super Strength' - Similar to Master Xehanort from the original series, Shedo has inhuman darkness-enhanced strength which allow him to wield Keyblades far larger than his body, and overwhelm enemies with pure strength alone. *'Super Speed' - Similar to Master Xehanort from the original series, without using the Dark Corridors Shedo could move at a near darkness-enhanced speed, seeming almost like teleportation. *'Super Durability' - Shedo can take a lot more trauma and physical injury than any ordinary Keyblade Wielder or Black Blood user, his durability is darkness-enhanced, he has a higher pain threshold and pain also acts as a medium to further increases his power of Darkness. *'Advanced Healing factor' - Shedo has darkness-enhanced healing capabilities, he can heal most critical and non-critical wounds with ease, all he requires is time to do so. Abilities Shotlocks: *'Dark Volley' - Shedo Dark can launch projectiles of Darkness from his Keyblade or the palm of his hand, usually with ease. Personal Abilities: *'Darkness manipulation' - Shedo can manipulate any and all darkness within his domain, after briefly gaining the Keyblade: Fallen Deity, he had almost absolute divine authority over all Darkness but he could not unlock the Keyblade's full potential. Keyblade Master: *'Heart transference' - Like any Keyblade Master, Shedo can transfer his heart into individuals or objects as a self-defence means of ensuring his continued existence, it was revealed that with unwilling Vessels there are some issues and therefore unwilling individuals can be considered temporary vessels at best. **'Heart fragmentation' - Like any Keyblade Master, Shedo can dangerously split his heart and place into other hearts to remake them into clones and/or his faithful servants, this is a dangerous ability as it damages the heart of the wielder however if the user were to extract their heart and place it into another then it would be in the perfect position to heal its intentional injury. *'World transformation' - Like any Keyblade Master, Shedo can alter worlds of his choosing through using his Keyblade on the World's Keyhole, he can change its shape, name or allegiance with a simple desire. Spell Caster: *'Dark Magic' - Shedo can cast the dark variants of all Spells, due to his alignment with Darkness. *'Forbidden Magic' - Once the Dark Emperor fully fused with Shedo following the usurpation of Master Xehart, Shedo became able to learn and use forbidden spells, this included Mega Flare and Ultima. Trivia *Shedo is one of the characters that was not created by Evnyofdeath and was instead created by Blaid *In Japanese, Shedo's name means "Shade". Category:Black Blood Saga Category:Darkness and Light Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Darkness and Light Characters Category:Males Category:Keyblader Category:Dark Keyblader